Erebonian Civil War
The October Campaign, also referred as the Erebonian Civil War was a conflict featured in the Trails of Cold Steel '''series with the pre-war events covered by the first and the actual war at its second. It started from October 30, S.1204 and lasted until January S.1205 fought between the Noble Alliance and Imperial Resistance of Erebonia. The campaign is also called as the '''2nd War of the Lions for the participation of the Divine Knights 'and the enactment of the 'Vermillion Apocalypse. Pre-War Events The events of the Pre-War period are featured in the first [[Trails of Cold Steel|'Trails of Cold Steel']] series as the tensions ran high between two political factions that represents Erebonia's two Social Classes. Its events are also concentrated into the turmoils planned by the Noble Faction with the help of the Imperial Liberation Front and the initiation of Ouroboros' Phantasmal Blaze Plan. The Reformist Faction, was lead by the Blood and Iron Chancellor Giliath Osborne and Heimdallr's Governor Carl Regnitz, whose objectives are to give more opportunities to commoners, and the removal of Noble Class' political powers; and The Noble Alliance, lead by Duke Cayenne of the Lamarre Province, sought to disagree with the rising power of commoner that "conflicts" Erebonia's Social Classes. However, before the events of Trails of Cold Steel Series, the Noble Alliance's movements were already in place especially in killing Osborne for his political abilities while Governor Regnitz lost his niece from the meddling of the Four Great Houses. Henceforth, the Chancellor and the Governor rose to power to seek mostly for revenge after losing important people from their lives. Chancellor Osborne recruited teenagers with impressive talents and named them the Ironbloods. The group is then compost with 5 outstanding individual: Captain Claire Rieveldt became the highest officer of the Railway Military Police, Lechter Arundel into the Intelligence Division along with Millium Orion and her "little sister" Altina Orion as an undercover agent, and lastly its Primary Member Rufus Albarea. At the Thors Military Academy, Principal Vandyke, Prince Olivert Reise Arnor and its Board of Directors then separated a small number of new enrollees from both social classes and mixed them in a socio-political experiment class: the Class VII. The initial class consists of 9 individuals with different backgrounds all with passed the required compatibility rate for the ARCUS unit prototypes. The curriculum from other classes however are different in substance tasking them to demonstrate their abilities in their monthly field studies. It adopts the Bracer Guild's mission protocol while tackling different issues and conflicts that may appear in their field studies. It is initially recommended by then Instructor Sara Valestein, a former A-Rank Bracer, and became the class' Homeroom Advisor and Instructor. In efforts to match Erebonia's Imperial Army, the provinces of the Four Great Houses adapted a tax reform law for every business entities managed by both social classes alike. The Town of Celdic's Grand Market Manager contradicted the tax increase and has since experiencing disobedience and negligence of duties from the Kreuzen Provincial Army as a response to their disagreement. On 28 June S.1204, an unknown terrorist group started their skirmish in the Nord Highland. They stationed mortar posts to attack the Imperial Watchtower first and then the Calvard Republic Air Base located in the distant plain areas outside the Highland. The sudden attack escalated a quick response to both oppositions, almost close to igniting a war in the Nord Highlands. But with the efforts of the Class VII '''and the Imperial's '''Intelligence Division, the conflict subsided by turning the culprits over into the Calvard's side. On 26 July S.1204, the group made another appearance in Erebonia's Capital Heimdallr as it holds the annual Summer Festival. They orchestrated the flooding of Dreichels Plaza, the attack in the horse race, and the failed abduction of Crown Princess Alfin Reise Arnor and Rean's little sister Elise Schwarzer. The group formally declared their name as Imperial Liberation Front (ILF) , lead by their masked ring leader Comrade "C" and Cohorts "S", "G", and "V" in an aim to kill Chancellor Osborne and destroy all of the accomplishments he have made for Erebonia. In line with the Class VII's monthly field study, the West Zemuria Trade Commerce in Crossbell, and the events of last month's terrorist attack, they crossed the countrysides to the Garrelia Fortress on 30 August S.1204, as guests to watch the drills of the Imperial Army and also to see the Railway Guns for the first time. But in 31 August s. 1204, the fortress was attacked by the ILF - starting with the installation of automated machinery to the Achtzen Tanks, Archaism invasion, and to intentionally fire the two Railway Guns '''into the Crossbell State. The guns were fired however its first barrels were blank that gave way for the two groups of '''Class VII to stop S '''and '''V. The Trade Conference at Crossbell City was also attacked by the other members of ILF and some local terrorist groups of the state. Yet it was predicted to happen, and finally ending the life of "G". "S" and "V" successfully retreated via Orbal Airships and managed to decrease the military capabilities of the Imperial Army. Meanwhile, the Crossbell State proclaimed their independence from Calvard Republic and Erebonian Empire but were later denounced by both countries especially the Noble Faction as a non-existent declaration. Yet it intensified the tensions inside the empire instead eventually its economy. The Courageous' construction was finally done with the help of the Reinford Group, Epstein Foundation, Zeiss Central Factory, and the Kingdom of Liberl making its maiden flight into the entire sovereignty of Erebonia as a message from the Impreial Family to show and ease their people's fears from the recent crisis happening. The two groups of Class VII in turn was transported by the Courageous into Roer and Ordis respectively. Heidel Rogner, the younger brother of Marquis Rogner '''and the Director of Reinford Group's '''First Factory, pledged his allegiance with the Noble Faction. Beside the other events, the Sachsen Iron Mine experiences loss of iron in a false pretense. The mined ores were then secretly sold in the Black Market in its unrefined state for cheaper prices. The Railway Military Police responded to the problem and were assigned to audit the 1st Factory instead but the interference of the Nortia Provincial Army escalated into show of force even in the face of civilians of Roer. Intel from the Imperial Intelligence Division found Nobel Faction's action and concurrently employing a secret organization and Jaeger corps (remnants of Zephyr and the Northern Jaegers) for their dirty works. The Intelligence Division also unearthed the ILF's alliance to them in addition to their funding while following different objectives to accomplish. Later the 2nd day of Class VII's field study at Roer, the ILF commenced their campaign again - seiging the Reinford's 2nd Factory with Archaisms and complete control of the Sachsen Iron Mine. Tensions with the RMP '''and the Provincial Army run rampant as the latter blockaded the entrance of the mine. Both forces started debating for who's in charge until a formal notice from the Emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III himself finally authorizing the '''RMP '''to investigate the mine as an Imperial Family owned property. Concerned with the staffs of the mine, the Class VII sought the help of Irina Reinford to infiltrate the mine via back door located at the city and fought archaisms in the process until reaching the mine's control room and battled "V" in the end. However, "C" interrupted and made a diversion for "V" to escape until he was defeated and killed inside the Orbal Airship. After the '''Battle of the Sachsen Iron Mine and the end of the ILF, the Erebonian Empire once again felt a slight breather. The Class VII ' were invited into the 'Valflame Imperial Palace '''as guests. They recieved an honorary participation for their actions at the '''Battle of Garrelia Fortress, at Ordis, and the retake of Sachsen Iron Mine. All is well that ends well until another declaration of independence from the Crossbell State, backed by no legal papers and verbal-only approach. In relate to this, the state starts organizing its Defense Force to repel its neighboring aggressors such as the Calvard Republic and Erebonia itself. The Bank of Crossbell then froze all its foreign account in relate to its head of state orders affecting all foreign entities but not much of Erebonia for now. In the 2nd day of Thors Military Academy's '''School Festival, '''Garrelia Fortress was destroyed by an unknown weapon including the Railway Guns and the bridge that connects the Crossbell and Erebonia via Railway System, it also killed military personnel and a train with its passengers that was just passing by. The account freezing from the Bank of Crossbell started to be felt by the empire creating demonstrations from the Heimdallr streets for its joblessness. During the morning of 30 October 1204, Chancellor Giliath Osborne announced the empire's response to the deadly attack of the Garrelia Fortress but was shot dead in the chest with a sniper rifle by "C". Crow Armbrust and Misty of Radio Trista '''revealed their true identities as "C" of '''ILF and Vita Clitolde of Ouroboros respectively. The members of ILF, 'Zephyr, and 'Ouroboros '''revealed themselves to the students and staffes of Thors with the use of '''Phantasmagoria. The Noble Alliance's Flagship Pantagruel sailed into the territorial airspace of Heimdallr, despatching Panzer Soldats that obliterated the Imperial Army stationed inside the capital. Heimdallr's defenses were quickly destroyed resulting to the full control of the Noble Alliance - hence the start of Erebonia's Civil War or October Campaign. While the Noble Alliance gained advantage inside the capital, it also deployed its other forces to conquer neighboring towns of Heimdallr including Trista. The staffs of Thors and Sharon Kreuger '''intercepted the tanks and Panzer Soldats from the West Highway, dominating even the latest machinery the faction has to offer. '''Class VII also participated into the defense of Trista's Eastern Highway defeating the first Soldat piloted by an ILF member but lost the second against "S". Rean Schwarzer later called Valimar for the first time and defeated "S" with the Eight Leaves On Blade Weaponless Form. Crow escaped Captain Claire with his Divine Knight '''Ordine into Thors School Campus to end the '''Class VII once and for all. He battled against Rean in the process, utterly defeated the duo. However, the rest of Class VII interfered to let Rean, Celine, and Valimar escape into the Eisengard Range- Canyon. With the death of Chancellor Osborne, the Noble Alliance branded the rest of the Imperial Army, the Intelligence Division, and Railway Military Police as traitors. The Royal Family and Governor Regnitz was kept "safe custody" in the Karel Imperial Villa. Course of the war The course of the Civil War is featured in the start of Trails of Cold Steel II until its last chapter. It started in October 30, S.1204 after the death of Chancellor Osborne. The story mainly concentrates the movements of the Third Faction's objective - to end the civil war as an opposite faction between the Reformists and Nobles. Viscount Victor S. Arseid, Prince Olivert, and the Courageous '''along with its crew are also being hunted after their intervention in the '''Battle of Trista and helping the rest of Class VII '''to escape in 3 groups. '''Princess Alfin and Elise Schwarzer were evacuated to Ymir from the capital in a moment's notice from Legram's Bracer Toval Randonneur, Rean Schwarzer woke up for the first time at the peak of Eisengard Range Canyon 'together with [[Celine|'Celine]]' '''and 'Valimar one month after the start of '''October Campaign. In the Nord Highlands, the Imperial Watchtower was siege with the unusual alliance of Calvard Republic and the Alliance. Aftermath Prior to the end of the October Campaign, the Imperial Government was re-established and still headed by Chancellor Gilliath Osborne. The provincial army's forces were slowly being diminished from their full might and two of the head of the Four Great Houses were arrested for their war crimes. Duke Albarea was still put under house arrest for his terrorist act including the arson of Celdic and his recruitment of the Northern Jeagers. While on July S. 1206, Duke Croire de Cayenne was sentenced by the Imperial Supreme Court to lifelong imprisonment for treason and other criminal insurrection such as igniting the Civil War. Rean Schwarzer '''was heralded by the '''Imperial Government '''as a '''National Hero, and later been requested to participate onto military operations including the annexation of Crossbell. On the Chancellor's disposal, Rufus Albarea lead the empire's coalition army by using the Pantagruel '''as their mothership. '''Rean and Valimar's presence became crucial to both nations as he prevented further bloodshed even if the empire succeeded their operation on just a day. The Calvard Republic '''however imposed sanctions unto Erebonia since their nation also "owns" the state. They deliberately deployed their forces in land and air to liberate '''Crossbell, however ended up returning more failures because of the interception of Soldat Platoons lead by the Ashen Chevalier and in February s. 1205, the state was officially merged with the empire as its easternmost province. The empire then also eyed its neighboring state in the north; the North Ambria. Sanctions were imposed into its government including the involvement of the Northern Jeagers at the Civil War, igniting the hate of Erebonians especially the people of Celdic - '''who experienced fear for their involvement of the arson. The both countries held a negotiation to relieve tensions but the '''Northern Jeagers interrupted the talks and forced the Erebonian Empire to mobilize its army for invasion to annex it next the North Ambria. This lead to the start of the Northern Campaign and the Lamarre's Provincial Army was tasked to accomplish the operation along with General Aurelia Le Guin as the commanding officer. Rean Schwarzer once again participated into the invasion. Their army succeeded to surround the capital within days of endless blitzkrieg tactics and gave the Northern Jeagers a chance to surrender. Yet when no response was given by the opposition, General Aurellia ordered her forces to occupy its parliament and was finally merged unto the empire in December s. 1205.Category:Historical Events